


The Cabin

by stardustpaths



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpaths/pseuds/stardustpaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t how Dean and Cas had planned to spend Christmas but they both would agree that it was a good day anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [dreamboatsandtrenchcoats](http://dreamboatsandtrenchcoats.tumblr.com) during [tfwsecretsanta exchange](http://tfwsecretsanta.tumblr.com).

Dean slowly opened his eyes. It took him a while to remember where he was. The daylight was coming through the windows, but seeing anything outside seemed impossible, the falling snow too thick. He shivered. The room was cold and the only source of warmth was Cas lying with him. The fireplace was near, but the fire went out during the night. Cas moved slightly. An old, worn couch they lay on creaked loudly. He smiled, his eyes half-open.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” he murmured.

This wasn’t exactly planned.

They’d planned to spend Christmas in the bunker, with everyone. Somehow, they ended up in this small cabin on Christmas, far from the world, buried under thick layer of snow. Dean didn’t want to dwell on the actual string of events that got them there. It wasn’t important at the moment.

“Hey.” he lifted himself up a bit and started kissing Cas slowly. He loved the feeling of Cas’ soft beard on his face. For now they didn’t have anywhere to be, anything important to do. To be honest, there was so much snow it would be hard to leave anyway. “Merry Christmas.” he said breaking away. “Do you want to do anything special today?”

“Not really.”

“We probably should start the fire again.”

“Probably.”

“And eat something.”

“Maybe.” Cas pretended to give it a thought, then decided the pause between kisses went for too long, and found Dean’s lips again. They kissed in silence for a few moments. “Or we could just stay on the couch the whole day.”

Dean sighed, feeling the chill creeping along his left side, where Cas’ body wasn’t touching him. “As much as I love the idea, I’m getting cold, Cas.”

Cas frowned. “That’s because you didn’t want to put on the sweater Charlie gave you.”

“Because it’s awful.”

“It’s not awful. It’s in the Christmas spirit. And it’s warm. At least mine is.”

“Yours looks less awful than mine.” Dean pouted, admitting in his head he was saying that only because everything looked better when Cas was wearing it. “Anyway, I’m hungry. And pretty sure even Charlie’s sweaters can’t help with that.”

“If you say so.” Cas moved lazily, letting Dean get up.

The whole warmth left Dean immediately, making him regret his decision until he lit the fire. By then Cas managed to fall asleep again. Dean shook his head with a smirk and wondered briefly if Cas was compensating for millennia when he didn’t have to sleep at all. Cas just turned to the other side.

Dean came back to the couch sometime later, carrying two steaming mugs of coffee. He sat on the edge and nudged Cas gently to wake him up, getting a disgruntled groan in response.

Dean chuckled. “I have coffee for you, be nice.” He made himself more comfortable. “You know it’s still snowing? If this weather keeps up, we are going to be stuck here forever.”

“Snow melts.” Cas’ voice was muffled by the back of the couch.

“Yeah, but we could run out of food at some point before that. But except the food, it wouldn’t be that bad. I think. Maybe. If we had to.”

Cas finally lifted himself up, taking his coffee from Dean. He still looked half-asleep, his hair sticking up in every direction and Dean couldn’t stop himself from thinking how gorgeous he was. Cas took a careful sip, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste.“Only if our coffee supplies were endless.”

Dean snorted. They drank in silence for a while, watching the fire. Cas moved closer to Dean, leaning against his side. Dean’s whole body buzzed with joy of having Cas so close. It felt nice, not having to do anything specific to enjoy each other. The wind was howling outside, the cabin creaked.

They emptied their mugs and Dean shifted nervously. He came back with something more than coffee. “I, um. I had a gift for you but I left it at home, and... I wanted to give something to you today so, um. I made this.” He pulled a small object from his pocket, feeling his cheeks getting hot. “I know it’s not much. I carved it while you were sleeping.”

“Oh.” Cas’ face lit up with a surprised smile. He took the gift carefully from Dean, his fingers touching Dean’s hand briefly, and examined it closely. It was a simple, tiny reindeer made from pine bark. “It’s lovely. Thank you, Dean. I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you, though.”

Dean smiled, tucking Cas closer. “You’re the best gift I could wish for anyway.”

Cas was a warm presence against Dean, breathing slowly, asleep. Dean couldn’t stop marveling at his face, half-lit by fire sharpening its angles. He tracked with his eyes every small wrinkle, observed light reflexes in Cas’ beard. Every time he thought Cas couldn’t become more beautiful, he was finding something new, something he didn’t notice before. Cas’ expression was so peaceful. Dean wished it could always be like that. He absently brushed his fingers through Cas’s hair, reveling in the feeling of Cas’ weight against him, the feeling of being touched by another body. Cas moved slightly, murmuring something, but didn’t wake up, just curled up more on Dean’s chest.

Cas’ hair was still slightly wet after their snowball fight earlier, after the snowstorm ended. Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the memory. He threw the first snowball without really thinking, just to tease Cas. And Cas put so much intent in everything he did, even when it was just a play. He looked so serious throwing snowballs at Dean in revenge, Dean had no chance of winning, he was laughing too hard.

It was snowing again, lighter this time, making Dean think of those snow globes with small landscapes in them. It felt a little like they were in one of them right now. Maybe the world stopped existing and their cabin in the woods, lost in the snow, was the only thing left?

The pine scent from their makeshift christmas tree filled the room. Everything was quiet, except from soft noises of wood burning in the fireplace and their breathing. Dean felt the warmth filling slowly his whole body. He was drifting away. They would have to go back at some point, but just for once all their problems were buried under the snow with everything else. Dean wished that moment could last forever.


End file.
